percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 64
Josh's P.O.V I waited outside the factory for Katherine and Chris. The radiation is very bad here. It started to get on my skin. I remembered in my science class at the beginning of Oxford university about radiation. Our teacher told us there is 3 types of radiation: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Alpha consists of two protons and two neutrons ejected from a nucleus at 4/10th of the speed of light. They are very fast moving and the radiation can be stopped at even 1 cm of air or just a thin paper, but the amount of radiation it holds is very high Beta consists of one single electron, and it travels at 9/10th of the speed of light. They are more faster moving and harder to absorb, can be absorbed at 1 meter of air or a thick piece of lead. Gamma is an electromagnetic radiation (precisely my point), meaning it behaves like light. This is the form of radiation that heals me. They travel at the speed of light and cannot be absorbed, but can be slowed down. Don't worry, we all humans are all used to it. I waited for Katherine and Chris while I created a light shield that protected me and Cheyenne from alpha and beta radiation, while making the gamma radiation to bend towards me, making me very powerful. After a few minutes waiting, I saw Chris and Katherine, all coughing out blood. I felt pity of them. I ran towards them and made a nice golden energy force field that protects us from the radiation. While I'm at it, I touched Katherine and healed her. I wonder what I can do for Chris since he is the son of Nyx. "The herbs!" I suddenly remembered what the old woman had gave us as a gift. I opened my pouch and saw the herbs. I took just one leaf of the herb and concentrated healing energy on it. The leaf began to glow, and I opened Chris's mouth and put the green leaf herb inside his mouth. Chris began to cough the last of the blood and started to get up. "Uhh... Did we..." Chris murmured. "Yes." Katherine said, obviously looking better. She showed me the 9th piece of the map and gave it to me. Meanwhile, I pulled the map from my pocket and merged the 9th piece of the map. As it merged, the blue arrow from the map disappeared and the last blue arrow appeared, and it's blinking fast. I wonder what this means. "Let's go, to the castle of Eternal night." Katherine said. Hearing that made me shiver. "Umm... Kat??" Kat looked at me with suspicion. "Yes?" "Umm... I have bad feelings about that castle." I said, shivering. Katherine proceeded to hug me. "Don't worry. That place is safe." "Safe?? SAFE????" I said, shivering with fear. "I've been--" I held myself. I don't want my friends to know that I have been kidnapped there so many times, and I am afraid that I am going to be kidnapped again. "What is it?" Katherine asked. "Let's go to the Arctic Circle." I said. And then, I light travelled with Katherine to the Arctic Circle while Chris shadow travelled with Cheyenne again. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page